


Something just like this

by KnifeWifesKnife



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Slow Burn, Teenagers, VIolet needs a hug, Very Minor, clem is a rebel, mentions of Violet/Minerva - Freeform, minor Lee/Carley, minor Ruby/Aasim, minor homophobia, violet’s family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeWifesKnife/pseuds/KnifeWifesKnife
Summary: clemenetine can’t stop thinking about the girl who seems to hate the world. It doesn’t help that she’s also the prettiest girl she has ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah first Violentine piece

The smell of pancakes hit Clementine just as she woke up. Sun peeking out from her blinds as she checked the clock on the Nightstand. Five minutes before her alarm, it’s better than being abruptly woken up.

Clementine reaches over to turn off her alarm before stretching. She got up to go change into fresh clothes and her signature (but old) baseball cap. Going down to eat breakfast quickly was part of her plan until she past her little brothers’ room, seeing AJ still asleep, she quietly creeped up towards him before ducking her fingers into his armpits. 

A squeal of laughter echoed around the house as AJ squirmed under Clementine’s fingers. 

“Stop! Stop!” He managed between laughs as he tried pushing her hands away 

“Come on Goofball, Lee and Carley made breakfast and we don’t want Lee eating all the bacon again do we?” Clementine asked as she wrapped her arms around him and lifted AJ, who was quickly shaking his head, from his bed.

“I’m going to school today.” Mentioned AJ as he idly kicked his feet, arms wrapped around Clem’s neck. All she did was chuckle, he couldn’t stop talking about his first day of school the past week. Clem knew that she would hear about it more after school when she would pick him up.

“Hey you two. You’re up right on time for once.” 

Clementine rolled her eyes affectionately while placing AJ down at the table. She went about setting up plates and silverware while her adoptive Dad finished up his famous batch of peanut butter pancakes. It takes just a moment before putting the food in front of AJ’s seat before he’s drenching it in syrup and tearing into the fluffy stacks. 

“Slow down, you’re making a mess.” All he got was a sticky smile in return. Lee just shook his head, no use in stopping a five year old, before working on cutting up the rest of AJ’s meal to help prevent a bigger mess. When you didn’t know the details you wouldn’t believe that Alvin Jr wasn’t Lee’s biological son, Clem smiles at the thought as she placed a glance of milk in front of AJ before sitting down and finally enjoying her food.

“Is Carley at work already?” Clem asked between bites. 

“Yeah and she told me to tell you guys to have a nice day. We can go out to dinner tonight if you want. You know. To celebrate.” Lee asked, wiping away some syrup and crumbs from AJ’s mouth. 

“Celebrate what? It’s just school.” 

“It’s my first day!” Bits of half chewed pancake flew out of AJ’s mouth as he popped up. Both recoiled in disgust as the slobbery pieces plopped on the table. Lee sighed as he grabbed a napkin to clean up more of AJ’s messy eating. 

“We”re going out to eat tonight because I am not cleaning up after your brother.” He wiped AJ one more time before tossing the napkin. 

“AJ you have to learn to eat without making a mess. You’re five that means you have to get a job.” He jokes before running his hand through AJ’s hair. 

“Okay I gotta go and get ready. I’ll see you after school okay AJ.” The hyper kid nodded excitedly as he starts about making new friends to a smiling Lee. Grabbing her now empty dish, she placed it in the sink then headed upstairs. 

Her room was a nice room, much nicer than her old one and blue (she was happy about that). A new twin sized bed tucked in the corner by her desk, cluttered with books and her new laptop. She even had her own bathroom which she went into to brush her teeth. After which would be thirty after seven, she quickly put on her thin grey hoodie with her denim jacket over. Clem made her way out the door picking up her backpack on the way while she made her way back in the kitchen. 

“Okay bye guys, wish me luck.” She exclaimed as she kissed both of them on the cheek, turning and going to the door. Them wishing her luck echoed through the kitchen and made her smile. Now with her old tennis shoes on, she’ll make sure to ask Lee if she could get new ones later, she sets off to her new school a seventeen minute walk away. . 

Switching schools isn’t that bad, but it is when you’re also switching to a whole new neighborhood. Lee got a new job at a college near that area, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity and Clem is glad because she believes he shouldn’t. AJ gets a fancy new kindergarten and she gets a brand new high school. She only had this year and then her senior year, it isn’t that much to deal with. 

Between her walking and thinking she made it to the front gates of her school. It was a lot less intimidating when the school was empty on her visit. Now it was packed full of rowdy teenagers. She took out her schedule again to look over, which doesn’t matter because she memorized her classes and room numbers. 

Physics room 72

Okay deep breath in take one step through and-

Someone bumped into her shoulder but the person was too fast for her to get a good look. All she got was a Watch It before seeing the back of someone quickly walking away. A red head following her turned back to mutter a quick sorry before rushing off towards the blonde. 

Not even one step in and I hate this school already

All she did was sigh before making her way into the school, navigating her way towards room 72 where she decided the best way to avoid anybody else was to sit near the wall quietly and wait for class to start. 

Much to her luck the teacher walked by a few minutes later to open the door. He was a middle aged man with a thin beard dressed in a dark polo with khakis. She feels a bit bad for the teachers uniform here. Her and a few other kids waiting quickly made their way in the classroom. It was nice and tidy, clean, too bad it’s probably going to be messed up in the next half hour. Clem made her way to an empty seat near the back when the bell rang. 

“Alright Class my name is Mr. Grover. I will be your physics teacher. Now I think the best way to start this class it to make a poster about yourself.” 

Clem was about to drown him out when a note fell on her desk. She looked towards her left to see a boy with dreadlocks peer down at her and then motioned to the note. She narrowed her eyes before opening the piece of paper

Hi! I’m Louis. Haven’t seen you around here. You new?

Clementine looked back at him and nodded. He made a huffing noise before pointing back at the note and then made writing motions with his hands. 

She rolled her eyes before writing down that she was in fact new to school. After discretely handing back the note she got a good look at his attire. Dark brown jeans under a supreme hoodie bunched up at his elbows. The outfit ended with a pair of loafers that looked too expensive to wear at school. 

Louis passed back the note then nonchalantly leaned back in his chair, pretending to be more interested in the project than he really is. 

Well let me see your schedule. I want to see if we have anymore classes together

Reaching into her backpack to grab her schedule, she handed it back with the note

“Okay, you guys have until the rest of the class to finish it.” 

“Great now we can talk. So it looks like we have Algebra and economics together. Maybe I can walk with you.” He exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows. Might as well make some new friends. “Yeah. Sure. I’m Clementine by the way.” 

“Lovely name for the lovely lady.” He smiled. The rest of the class they spent talking while working on their posters. Louis did a majority of the talking, she learned that he was kind of funny, knew everybody and loved music even offered her to play for her sometime. That is until he started singing Oh my darling, Clementine. It gets old especially if you seem to be the only one in the entire city named Clementine. 

After class there was a 15 minute brunch break. Louis has thought it’d be the perfect opportunity to introduce her to some of his friends. He led her to a group sitting by the quad. The first one to notice them was a tall muscular blonde boy who immediately got up to slap Louis on the shoulder.

They’re the same height, taller than me. 

“Hi. I’m Marlon and I’d like to apologize that out of everybody, you met this dumbass first.” Blonde boy said, now that she got a good look at him, decided he’s mullet Marlon in her head. “I’m Clementine.” She held out her hand to shake. He took it in a surprisingly soft grip before moving on to introduce her to the rest of the group. Two guys and one girl. 

“This here is Aasim, a book nerd.” He motioned to a dark skinned boy with a small soul patch growing. Hair slicked back with his hands in his hoodie he made no move to even look in her direction. 

“Shut up and Hi.” Came a grumble

“Mitch. Who can’t say two words with a curse word.” A tall boy with hair swept to the side reacted quickly by punching Marlon on his upper arm. He looked roughly the same size as Marlon, muscle and all.

“Shut the fuck up, dude.” Marlon took the phrase and punch in a stride, made a show of not noticing Mitch’s punch. 

“My point still stands. And this here is Brody.” A small girl with brushed back red hair, uncertain smile in place. She reminded Clementine of a squirrel. 

“I’m oddly offended I didn’t get an introduction. Anyway, hey there Welcome to Ericson High school home of the Bulldogs.” Brody brought her hands up in a little jazzy manner. Clementine smiles before shaking her hand, “ It’s a lot bigger than my old school.” 

“Which school did you come from?” Asked Brody politely. She sat back down near Aasim who took out a book from his bag. 

Marlon wasn’t wrong

“I came from Richmond.” She got a few noises of acknowledgement, even a low whistle. Richmond wasn’t the best school and it wasn’t exactly a secret. 

“Hey guys, hey Aasim.” Came a female voice with an southern accent of Clem listened hard enough. She turned and saw the same red head who apologized to her that morning, carrying a little Tupperware of cookies. Her hair longer than Brody's’ in a ponytail, was complemented with the green flannel she wore. “Just wanted to drop this off for y’all.” 

“Yes, Mama Ruby pulls through with the cookies!” Louis jumped up but Clementine wasn’t focused on that or the rest of the group in general. 

She found herself looking at a blonde girl not much taller than herself slouched next to Ruby. Her eyes staring off to the side in annoyance, Clem could see her eyes are green. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Her glasses making her eyes pop out more. She looked and also saw her wearing a black sweater underneath a short sleeved green hoodie all with a pair of dark skinny jeans. 

really skinny how can she walk without breaking her legs?

Clementine admits she is the prettiest girl she has ever seen. She can feel her face heat up a bit but before she could look away it hit her. 

This is also the girl that pushed her that morning, but for some odd reason Clementine feels like she’s let it go if she can just learn her name. 

A hand shot out and waved in front her face, she snapped towards Louis who held up a cookie, one already in his mouth. She took it with a quick thank you before she turned back to see the two girls already on their way to another area. 

“Who uh. Who were those two?” Clementine asked before nibbling a piece off. Damn this might give Lee some competition. 

“Oh. Redhead is Ruby, best damn baker I have ever met. And that’s saying something because I know a lot of Bakers.” Informed Louis with a laugh before digging in for more cookies. 

“Other one is Violet. She kinda avoids people but she hangs out with Ruby a lot.” Brody explained, grabbing the Tupperware from Louis so that the rest of the group can have some. 

Violet Clementine mouthed, liking how it rolled off her tongue. 

Even her name is pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into Clementine’s and Violet’s home life

Clementine smiled as she finally walked through the school gate. An uneventful school day makes the day go by slower than it should be, hopefully the next day will go by quicker. But it looks like today isn’t as uneventful as she though because a certain blondie just walked in front of her. Now Clementine is a model child. She’s polite and well mannered in front of adults, people her age on the other hand…

She didn’t think as much as she should have when she sped up and shoved her shoulder against the other girls. 

“What the fuck!?” The blonde shouted, turning to Clementine quickly before stomping up to her. She is a lot more intimidating as Clem thought, taking a small step back. She let out a laugh before holding out her hand, silently reveling in the shock on the other girls face. “I didn’t get your name this morning. Since that’s how you seem to say hello then hello I’m Clementine.” 

It was like watching a time lapse video, her face turning from shock to confused to sheepish. Even her face turned a small shade of pink which just made her that much prettier. She saw the blonde shift and brought her hand up to return her shake. Her hand is rougher than her grip. 

“I’m Violet then.” Came a much softer tone, raspier than she thought. 

Pretty face and an even prettier voice thought Clementine

She’s been holding on to Violet’s hand too long as she heard other girls throat clear. She quickly snatched her hand back, shifting her grip on her backpack. “Uh- I was won-“

“Hey guys!” A loud voice interrupted her. The voice belonging to Louis who came jogging up, putting his arms on each of the girls shoulders. She could hear Violet groan from the other side of him. The boys enthusiasm must not be well received from her but seems like a normal occurrence. 

“So, I see you two have met. Marlon wanted to know if you wanted to come over for a “We survived day one” little get together. You can come too Clementine.” Informed Louis, turning to Clem half way through the explanation. “Oh. Uh sorry, I have to go pick up my brother from kindergarten.” 

“Oh, yeah that’s fine of course, gotta look out for family, maybe next time?” She could hear Violet snort at Louis’ hopeful tone. Clementine felt a bit bad since it seemed that Louis wanted her there, maybe she could after she drops AJ off. 

“No.” Answered Violet after, getting out from under his arm, Clementine doing the same after. 

“You always say no, come on, just this once?” 

“No.” Violet said in a stern voice. Walking faster away from him. Clementine noticed that they were going the same way, she gave Louis an apologetic face before catching up with the blonde. She didn’t see Louis slump his shoulders and turn the other way. 

“Hey so. Um. I was wondering if..” Clementine didn’t think this far ahead. She has to think of something quick,” If you know the nearest playground?” Clementine mentally slapped herself, that was stupid. 

Violet turned to her, her eyebrow quirked

“Little brother. Somewhere to take him.” Explained Clementine. Okay that sounded reasonable and she could take AJ after, if it was close enough. 

Violet huffed out before pointing to the left. “There’s one 10 minutes from here.” 

“Thanks.” A little awkward silence passed over them, maybe she should cross the street? The silence is really getting to her. 

“You sure you can’t go to Marlon’s thing? Louis seemed pretty excited before you said no.” Violet asked not even sparing her a glance. Clementine narrowed her eyes. Okay, attitude like that isn’t attractive. “Well I have to watch my Brother after school. He has a lot of energy to burn. He’s been running around and singing the Disco Brocolis theme song this past week.” She explained even though it looked like Violet didn’t even hear her.

“So….” 

“You don’t have to make conversation.” Remarked Violet as she seemed to walked faster. 

“And you don’t have to be so rude. I’m trying to be civil.” Clem snapped back

“Either get used to it or you know. Leave me alone.” She did have a point of leaving her alone. Clementine just likes torturing herself, that and she can’t give up that easily. 

“All right I’ll get used to it.” Said Clementine, she saw Violet turn her head sharply towards her. A look of genuine shock on her face as she slowed down. She looks cute even like that. 

“This is my stop.” commented Clementine as she turned towards the upcoming Kindergarten, not bothering to send another glance towards Violet as she past her. 

—————————

“Hey Lee?” Asked Clementine in a small voice. She was leaning against the kitchen counter as he got some cookies for himself and the kids to share. Carley would be home in another two hours and that’s when they would go out for dinner. 

“Yeah sweet pea?” He answered

“ When you first met Carley...did you feel. I don’t know. You just couldn’t stop smiling?” Lee stopped to look at her, “Of course. Carley is beautiful, funny, smart and just seeing her brightened my day. Now you wouldn’t ask that unless there was something related to that, huh?” He deduced, Clem couldn’t meet his eyes as she felt her face heat up but she slowly nodded.

This was the first time she had ever asked him about anything related to the topic of crushes, dating and love. Lee and Carley have been together around 10 years, they were together for 2 years before Clementine got into the mix. 

“I just….” Breathe in, breathe out. She always knew she wasn’t fully straight. She likes Gabe for a bit at one point. She liked her friend Sarah for awhile too. None of those crushes felt as intense as the one with Violet does though. I mean, it might not even be a crush, Clementine thought she just couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

“I just...l’m Bi? I’m Bisexual. I like boys and girls.” Clementine got out, the last part seemed like she was admitting it more to herself than to Lee. 

Lee on the other hand smiled and pulled her into an embrace which she automatically returned. “Now of course you have my love and support. Nothing changes though. Bedroom door stays open if you have someone over.” Lee reminded, ruffling her hair before pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Of course Lee.” Said Clementine who hasn’t noticed a few stray tears running down her cheeks. Lee wiped them away before she could which she returned with a smile. 

“I also want to tell Carley. When she gets here.” Informed Clementine. “Of course, If she gets here at least. By the time she gets off work Traffic will be horrible. It’d be faster if she walked home.” Lee mentioned as he went back for the plate of cookies. 

“Come on, it’ll be awhile before we can actually get dinner, I’ll let you guys get dessert first this one time.” 

————————-

The three members of the family were enjoying Karate Kat and her adventures when they heard a car pull up. AJ jumped out of his seat 

AJ shouted, “Carley here!”

“Carley’s here,” corrected Lee quickly scooping up the laughing child. Clementine decided to be on clean up duty as she turned off the TV and brought their cookie dish to the sink. 

She could hear the door open with Carley’s excited little shout as she greeted AJ. After that the footsteps headed upstairs probably to change for their night out. 

She finished washing the dish and headed upstairs after Carley while Lee helped AJ put on his shoes, 

Her little knock on the doorframe got Carley’s attention who was grabbing a jacket. 

“Yeah, sweetie?” Clementine couldn’t help but smile at at, she knew Carley could never replace her mom but she couldn’t help but love her just as much. “I just wanted to tell you something.”

“Sure, go ahead.” Carley responded, walking up towards her a curious expression in her face. 

“I’m….I’m bisexual. I think I always sort of figured but I’m saying it now.” Clementine explained. After her talk with Lee she gained more confidence in herself because Lee is amazing so of course his wife would be amazing too.

She wasn’t wrong because Carley scooped her up in a hug that almost knocked her hat off. She let out a laugh with relief before hugging her back just as tight. 

“That’s so great, Honey! I’m so glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me.” Carley pulled back and caressed her cheek. 

“I mean of course. You’re my mom.” She was pulled in for another tight hug. “Are you crying, Carley?” 

A little sniffle, “...no.” 

“Come on, Lee and AJ are waiting.” 

“Okay sweetheart.” Carley finally let her go, wiping her eyes. Clementine gave her one last smile before going back downstairs. “Hey, Goofball, what do you want to eat?” 

“Uh. French Fries and Chicken Nuggets!” Came am excited shout while Lee looks at him, “There’s no use asking that’s his answer for every meal.” 

“I know, it’s just so cute when he says it.” Explained Clementine as she rubbed both of AJ’s cheeks. Carley came downstairs then, pressing a quick kiss to Lee (“ewww.” “I know buddy.”) giving him a small smile then turning to the kids. 

“Are you guys ready? I think I found a good diner near here.” Said Carley. She probably seen more of this area than the whole three of them combined. They really need to get out more. 

————————-

Violet grabbed her bag as she made her way out of her house that night, carefully weaving her way around empty beer bottles. A loud snore froze her in her tracks. She turned to see her dad, a short skinny man, passed out on the couch. She had thought he’d be out by now. 

She rolled her eyes and made her way to the door. Not bothering to look back she opened the door, stopped for a second before slamming the door shut. She laughed as she heard her Dad give a shout of surprise before she quickly left her neighborhood. 

Her dad has always been drunk since she was 11, at first she was scared and sad for him. That was until he started verbally abusing both her on her mom. Violet rolled her eyes, Jack Adlon is now the town laughing stock and she’s right there with them on that. 

Her mom on the other hand. 

Her mom was a hard worker, working three jobs to take care of them. The trailer they all lived in Came from her mom's own pocket, and sometimes Violet feels terrible especially if she’s being herself around her when she’s at home. She doesn’t want to give her too much stress but her dad just infuriates her.

Violet let out a huff, her breath being seen in the cold air. She made it to lively downtown area where the lights shown and people laughed as they finished their Monday night cocktail with their steak. Violets stomach growled, one thing about her mom working on the time and her dad being drunk is no one making dinner. She would do it but her father seemed to have eaten everything in the fridge before he passed out. 

Letting out an annoyed groan she made her way down a familiar path to a different, much nice neighborhood 15 minutes away. 

When she made it there a bright blue house came into view as she made her way up the little pathway and up to the door. She checked the time, 6:43 pm. Maybe it was too late for her. She went over to Ruby’s house a lot the past year but sometimes she feels like she’s intruding despite what her and her family says. She let out a sigh and left the house.

Tonight seemed more like a hang out night. 

So she made her way to a different house, not as bright as Ruby’s. It was in a less than stellar neighborhood but it wasn’t as bad as hers so she made her way up the driveway, up and over the fence on the side and around the house to the very last window near the side of the house. 

She tapped the window and she saw the Billings open. The teenage boy looked at her with surprises before seeing it was her opened the window. 

“Hey, my parents aren’t home, come inside.” Violet was ecstatic because most people don’t go to Aasims house so most people don’t see his rabbit. The bunny was out of his cage already, making his way sniffing his way around the very tidy room. 

“Hey Ruffles. Come here.” Violet cooed, putting her bag down gently and kneeling on the floor. The bunny made its way to Violet, sniffing at her hand. Aasim sat next her produce a small piece of lettuce which she took gratefully. Feeding it to the little bunny and chuckling at how fast it nibbled it. 

“Did you wanna burn?” Aasim asked because that’s what they usually did when they got together. “Honestly I’m good but if you do then I’ll go.” Violet answered contently petting Ruffles fur. 

“I’m good tonight. Hey, did you see the new girl? Haven’t seen a new one in awhile.” Aasim mentioned

Violet shrugged, “That’s because our school sucks. Who wants to go here? Why you crushing on her already? Tired of chasing after Ruby?” She jokes and laughed when she saw him frown. “No, I just noticed that she was new, and I’m not chasing I’m just waiting to see if she likes me back which I wish you would help me with.” Aasim crosses his arms at that. 

“That’s because if you want to date her you gotta do all of it on your own. It’s more fun like that.” Violet remarked and smirked again when he rolled his eyes, she’d never tell him that Ruby said that he was cute one time.

“You still hangin’ with Marlon?” Violet asked trying to seem nonchalant as she can but Aasim saw right through her. “I’m only there for Brody and Louis.” Aasim answered honestly, Violet gave him a look and nodded. He pushed his shoulder against hers, “ Come on. You’re my best friend why would I do that to you?” 

“I don’t know.” Came a soft answer but was interrupted by her stomach growling. Aasim gave her another look and got up. She could hear him rummaging around his closet before coming out with two instant noodles and leaving the room. “I’ll be back.” He called out to her as she smiled. 

She continued to play with Ruffles, “ Your owner is a big softy isn’t he? Yeah. I’m surprised no one else can see it too, huh Ruffles.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multiple chapter Fic. Ao3 is just messing with me


End file.
